Adam's Eleventh Wife
by Azulastalker
Summary: The life and times of the last woman Adam Monroe ever married. AdamOC Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is just so you understand where it all began. *Edit* Correct descriptions were put in that weren't there before.  
><strong>

**Corinthian Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada, 1990**

Daniel Linderman and Arthur Petrelli were in Linderman's private gallery in his casino looking at a new painting. It was a painting of Adam Monroe and an unidentified woman, appearing to be very much in love. The woman had fair skin and long brown hair. Her brown eyes were staring into Adam's blue ones. They were dressed in expensive looking clothing. Adam had on a suit, minus the tie, and the woman had on a black button down shirt and black pants. Wedding rings could be seen on both of their left rings fingers. The background of the painting was blurred.

"We need to find her." Linderman said. At the strange look he got from Arthur he continued, "We could use her to placate Adam during his time in his cell. So he doesn't completely hate us."

Arthur nodded his approval. "She's our edge over him. He can't harm us if we have his wife, or introduced him to his wife."

"We need to organize a search. Use the physical attributes in the painting to match her to who and where she is now. Then we can take her from her family, finding some way to keep them quiet. Then we can introduce them." Linderman said.

Arthur agreed then left the room. Linderman continued staring at the painting.

"We can make her perfect. She will be the perfect bride for Adam. She will have all the abilities needed to make sure he successfully releases the virus. And they can live together forever, helping each other in their goals." Linderman said to himself, smirking.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**Indiana, 1992**

It was a peaceful night and a small family was just getting ready for bed. Their family consisted of a mother, a father, and a 16-year-old daughter. Suddenly, the doors of the house were thrown open and men in suits came in. The family ran in all different directions. The daughter ran upstairs into her room and hid in her closet.

She tried to control her breathing as she remembered who had come bursting in. It was a bald guy that appeared to be black, a white man, and a middle-aged man with blondish hair that was turning white. She heard footsteps come up the stairs and slowly make her way towards her room. She tried to not totally freak out from the sounds of someone coming closer to her hiding spot. The footsteps stopped in the doorway of her room.

"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you or your family. My friend is only just helping your parents." She heard a voice say. It sounded like it could've been the middle-aged man she saw.

"If you come out willingly, it will make everything much easier." There was a pause. "Don't be shy. I'm going to take you to your destiny. It's a pretty nice destiny too. Spending eternity with the one you love."

There was a few moments of silence and the daughter heard the man step closer to her shut closet doors. She saw his hand reach for the handle and pull the doors open.

"Please don't be scared. We won't hurt you." His voice was calming and she felt the effects of it.

Suddenly the bald man was at the door of her room.

"She's in here." The middle-aged man told him then turned again to her. "Just relax and everything will be alright."

The bald man stepped over and knelt down to her level. He put his hand over her eyes and she relaxed then fainted. The bald man picked her up.

"Does the family forget they ever had a daughter?" The middle-aged man asked.

The bald man nodded.

"We'll have to send the clean up team in to grab everything that proves that they had a daughter, change records, erase pictures in yearbooks. Soon she'll be nothing more than the memory of a few stray friends that have no proof she ever existed. It's perfect." The middle-aged man said. "Let's get moving to Kirby Plaza now before she wakes up."

They made their way out of the house as a new team came in, grabbing the daughter's things as they went.

**I'll try to update ASAP, but I kinda have a tendency to forget about stories until someone reviews it or something and I remember I have to finish it. But I like this story, so I should update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Linderman's office, Kirby Plaza Building, New York, 1992**

Linderman and Arthur Petrelli were talking about the young girl they, or more specifically Linderman, had just kidnapped and the future she would have with the Company.

"We must restart experimentation with the Formula again!" Linderman argued.

"Why? It will only cause trouble!" Arthur questioned.

"We must be ready when she looks exactly how she looked in the painting! We must be ready to give her Adam's power so they can be together forever and he can finally have his happy ending!"

"You seem to want to do this more for Adam than for the benefit of the Company."

"If we convince her to convince Adam to not kill us and live in peace never to interact with us again, it does."

Arthur looked skeptically at Linderman then to the girl lying unconscious on the couch and back at Linderman. He didn't seem very convinced.

"Adam wants love. If we give it to him not only can we take it away, but he will be indebted to us."

"And if this backfires on us?"

"We deal with it then. Now leave! Quickly! I think she's waking up!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

She opened her eyes and saw a middle-aged man whose hair was starting to turn white staring down at her. She couldn't remember anything. How did she get here? Who was that? What was her name? How old was she? The only things she could remember were things she learned in school. No names or faces of teachers or fellow students, just facts.

"Eve?" She heard a voice say. It was coming from the man. Was it her name?

"Eve, are you okay? Does your head hurt?" The man asked again.

"No." She answered. "Why would it hurt?"

"Well you were rushing in to tell me something and tripped and hit your head on the table! You were unconscious and I was so worried about you!" The man answered.

"Who are you? Where am I? WHO am I?" She fired off each question before he could answer one.

He seemed troubled by her questions. "I was worried about this. I'm afraid you have amnesia and you can't remember anything."

"I can remember some stuff! Facts, like what the Civil War was and how it affected our nation."

"Then you must have selective amnesia. You can remember some stuff but not most." At her shocked face he added, "I'm sure it will come back to you eventually. Until then I'll have to fill you in on everything."

"Yes! Thank you! Now, who am I? Who are you?"

"You are Eve Linderman. I am Daniel Linderman and I am your father. I own a casino in Las Vegas and we are quite rich. Right now we're in New York, Kirby Plaza to be more exact, in a building that me and 11 other individuals use. All 12 of us started a Company for people like you."

"People like me?" She asked.

"Yes. Let me explain."

**I don't feel like writing down EVERYTHING about the background of the Company. So I'll just let you know that he tells her all about the Company, but not about the illegal things he does or Adam(yet!). I don't know if there is such a thing as selective amnesia, but Linderman would be the type of person who would lie about something like that. The next chapter should get the ball rolling more. Sorry these chapters are so short, I'm just trying to get the background of "Eve" so she can properly fit into the Heroes timeline. The chapters should get longer once we start getting to 2006(when Heroes first aired).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primatech lab, Hartsdale, New York, 1992**

A lab technician carefully used a needle to suck up a portion of the blood taken from "Eve" and release it into a test tube. He then use the same needle to get some of the Formula and inject that into the same test tube. He closed the test tube then shook it up. He inserted it into a machine to fully mix the combination then turned to the observing Linderman and Arthur.

"This is our starting point. We see how the Formula binds to her DNA and what ability is given. It has already been deduced that certain people get certain abilities depending on where and how the Formula binds. We will base everything else on how it affects her now. Pretty soon, we will know how to give her any ability we want, with much research and time." The techincian told them confidently.

"Good. Bring her in. We'll inject her with the formula now." Arthur Petrelli said in his usual commanding tone.

An agent standing by nodded his head then left the room, returning shortly with "Eve". "Eve" struggled slightly, confused about the whole situation. The agent brought her over to the lab technician, who had a needle filled with the Formula in his hand. The technician grabbed "Eve's" arm and injected her with the Formula.

"Wha-?" "Eve" said as she watched the unknown substance go into her arm. She felt funny, a weird sensation went from her arm slowly to the rest of her body.

The lab technician and the agent stepped away from "Eve", and she got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"How do you feel?" Linderman stepped forward and asked.

"Different." Eve said.

"Different how? Like you can fly or turn invisible?" Arthur Petrelli asked.

The machine used to fully mix Eve's blood and the Formula beeped and the lab technician opened it. He used a needle to put a tiny amount on a slide and observed it under the microscope.

"Basing this data off of the previously observed data of other specials, I would guess that she has pyrokinesis." The lab technician said.

"Pyro-what?" Eve asked.

"You can set things on fire." Petrelli told her.

"You . . . did this to me? Made me have this pyrokenny thing?" Eve asked, slightly scared.

"Yes. You are going to have many more abilities also. You will be the perfect special. Invincible." Petrelli told her happily.

"But I don't want to be that!" Eve raised her voice. "I don't want to be your lab rat!"

Flames began to come out of Eve's hands.

"Undo it! I want to be normal!" Eve screamed. Her entire hands were engulfed in flames and nearby objects were beginning to set fire.

The Haitian was hurriedly called as Linderman, Petrelli, the agent, and the technician all tried to avoid the fire coming from Eve. Once the Haitian was close enough, the fire stopped and a crying Eve was left. The Haitian approached her and put his hand over her eyes. She passed out.

"Erase this whole bad experience. We'll pretend she always had this ability." Petrelli told the Haitian. He turned to the lab technician. "Prepare batches of the Formula that will give her specific abilities. We need super strength, invisibility, ability to move through solid objects, super speed, flight, healing, telekinesis, and rapid cell regeneration. Keep the regeneration on hold though."

Arthur Petrelli left the room after giving these commands. Linderman stepped forward.

"Also make one for precognitive dreaming." Linderman ordered the technician. "But don't tell Arthur."

Linderman also left. The agent and the Haitian grabbed Eve and left the room to bring her to her bedroom. The lab technician began working.


	4. Chapter 4

***Ugh! Inconsistencies with the Heroes timeline! If you notice them in this chapter, please try to ignore them. It works better with the story this way.***

**Primatech Facility, Hartsdale, New York, 1992**

Eve was given each new ability and, after having her memory erased by the Haitian, was told each time that she was born with that ability. The worst part came when they tested each ability. Rough, vigorous testing that was much like Elle Bishop's own. Each time was brutal and sometimes she would pass out. The Haitian would always be waiting for her to wake up though to take those memories away. Noah Bennet was present for most of her testing, like he was for Elle. Sometimes him and Eve would lock eyes before the testing started. Each time he would do nothing to stop the tests that he knew may one day happen to his Claire-bear. He knew that Eve would hate him for doing nothing to stop what he knew was wrong if she didn't keep forgetting him.

Eve awoke after a pretty brutal session to hear crying. Was it her? No. It was coming from outside the room. Eve stood up from her bed, the memory of her testing still fresh in her mind, and went searching for whoever was crying. She opened her door and followed the sound down the hallway. She eventually came to a little girl, she looked about eight, with blonde hair crouching in the hallway, crying into her hands.

"Who are you?" Eve asked her.

The little girl stopped crying and looked up at Eve. She sniffled.

"My name's Elle. My daddy made them make me use my power. It hurts." Elle looked like she would cry again.

"My dad does the same thing." Eve sat down next to Elle. "Maybe we could be friends? We could help each other through this."

"But you're so old, are you sure you want to hang out with me?" Elle asked.

"Well who else would help me other than someone who's going through the same thing?" Eve reasoned with her. Elle smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Elle stuck her hand out, which Eve shoke.

However, soon after that Bob Bishop had Elle's memory of her testing erased and of Eve. Eve found this out the next time she saw Elle.

"Friends? But I don't know you." Elle said to Eve, confused.

"Yes you do! I calmed you down in the hallway when you were crying!" Eve's memory of Elle had been overlooked and, after this encounter, would soon be erased.

"We could be friends. I get all lonely here anyway." Elle looked at the ground as she admitted the last part.

Eve, however, jogged away from Elle and towards her "father", Linderman. She threw open the doors to the office in a hurry.

"Dad!" She yelled. She walked into the office where Linderman, Arthur, and other founders stood. "Elle doesn't remember me!"

"What?" Bob Bishop stepped forward quickly.

"Eve, when did you meet Elle?" Linderman calmly asked.

"Not that long ago. I think." Eve answered.

"She still has the memory?" Arthur said in Linderman's ear.

"Call the Haitian." Linderman said into Noah Bennet's ear. He went off in search of the Haitian.

A wave of murmurs went through the office. Eve was left standing near the doorway of the office, confused.

"She was my friend!" Tears prickled Eve's eyes. "I had a friend."

The whispers stopped. They all looked at Eve. Noah appeared in the doorway.

"Found him." Noah stated. The Haitian appeared in the doorway also. The Haitian approached Eve.

"What are you doing? Stay back!" Eve tried to telekinetically send him backwards, but it didn't work.

The Haitian approached her closer and put his hands over her eyes. She passed out while he took away her first memories of Elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! You all must hate me! I'm writing more now though, so this should be updated more recently.**

**Primatech Training Room, Hartsdale, New York, 1993**

Eve stood in the training room, facing Noah Bennet. She remembered nothing of the various injections of the Formula and various tests on her abilities. She only knew that she had been born like this, with all these abilities. She had super strength, invisibility, ability to move through solid objects, super speed, flight, precognitive dreaming, and telekinesis. She threw fire at Bennet, who ducked and tried to kick her legs out. She jumped and flew slightly above him to get behind him. He threw his arm back at her and she caught it and threw him at the wall. He hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"You weren't supposed to use your powers, Eve." Linderman said, stepping into the room. He clapped softly as he spoke. Then put his hands at his sides. "You seemed a bit slow though."

"I'm tired." Eve said. She swayed slightly.

"So soon?" Linderman raised his eyebrow. "That shouldn't be. Sanchez!"

A man in a lab coat came forward.

"Yes, Mr. Linderman?" He asked shakily.

"Take Eve down to the lab and check her blood. She should not be feeling so exhausted." Linderman commanded. "And have the Haitian get Bennet off the floor."

"Yes sir." The doctor said, grabbing Eve and taking her to the lab.

"I promise I'm fine, Daddy! Honest!" Eve tried to get out of Sanchez's grip.

"No, no, Eve. We can't have anything happen to you. I care about you too much." Linderman told her, stroking her face softly.

"Awww, Daddy. Okay." She smiled and followed Sanchez out of the room.

Angela Petrelli walked into the training room as Eve walked out.

"I see you're training her hard." Angela said.

"Let's just say I'm lucky she doesn't remember anything. All the tests and brutal training sessions would have been enough for her to justify killing me. And possibly Bennet and your husband." Linderman told her, smirking slightly.

"You'll have to introduce her to society at some point. It would be odd to the public if she took over the casino when you died when they had no knowledge of her existence." Angela pointed out.

"I know. I will soon. We just have to figure out why she's so tired."

"It could have nothing to do with her tiring training sessions, now?" Angela teased.

"No, it's something more. Something worse. I hope we don't have to start over. That would be too much work." Linderman complained.

"Yes, to have to start Project Eve all over again. After so much work." Angela responded.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**Lab Room B, Primatech Facility, Hartsdale, New York, 1993**

Eve was brought down to the lab, and her blood was drawn. She sat in the metal lab chair, her vision becoming fuzzy.

"I'm fine." She said, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I just need some water."

Eve went limp after she spoke. Sanchez rushed to her side, the vial containing her blood forgotten. He checked her pulse, and his fingers sank into her flesh. He quickly pulled them out. He ran to a phone on the wall.

"Code Orange! I need a transfusion of Adam Monroe's blood to Lab Room B stat!" He rushed into the phone.

After hanging up, Sanchez grabbed Eve under her arms and lifted her onto an exam table. Her head lolled slightly. Her flesh seemed to be melting in front of his eyes. He had no idea what was wrong, so he couldn't help her until Adam's blood got there. Instead, he went back to her vial of blood and inspected it under his microscope. He was still looking when an agent ran in with a bag of blood. Not looking up, he pointed to the unconscious Eve. The agent got the hint and quickly hooked her up. Once the blood began to flow into her body, she slowly turned back to normal.

Sanchez looked up from his microscope as Linderman and Arthur rushed in. The other agent was still standing next to Eve, the blood bag in his hand. Eve's eyes began to flutter open.

"Her molecules are falling apart. All of the modifications we have done to her DNA has morphed it too severely for her body to operate properly. She'll need to be injected with the regeneration formula as soon as possible." Sanchez told Linderman.

"It's not ready yet." Linderman said as he shot an accusing look at Arthur. "But it will be put to work immediately."

Linderman made to leave with Arthur, when Sanchez called him back.

"We'll need a constant transfusion of blood to keep her alive. Perhaps bringing Mr. Monroe down would make the process much easier?" Linderman shot him an incredulous look. "Of course, he will need to be constantly guarded."

Linderman looked at Arthur, anxious to start the formula's production. Arthur offered no objections.

"Of course. Just make sure he doesn't corrupt her." Linderman said.

He and Arthur left the room to immediately begin the regeneration formula.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lab Room B, Primatech Facility, Hartsdale, New York, 1993**

Adam sat next to Eve, staring down at her sleeping form. He was hooked up to her, his blood constantly flowing into her. An agent stood nearby as a guard. Sanchez worked on other projects he had in his lab, watching Adam out of the corner of his eye. Eve moved slightly, her eyes opening.

"Ugh. I feel terrible." She opened her eyes and stared right into the face of Adam Monroe. She blushed. He smirked.

"Why, hello." Adam said softly.

"He-hello." Eve whispered back.

Sanchez looked over briefly. Adam caught his glance.

"My name's Adam." He introduced.

"My name's Eve." She said back, still a bit starstruck.

"So that would make us . . . Adam and Eve." He pointed out.

Eve absorbed the information and nodded. Sanchez cleared his throat loudly.

"You fainted." Adam told Eve. "They needed my blood to help heal you."

Eve smiled.

"Well, thank you." She said.

Adam smiled back at her.

"Why haven't I met you before?" Eve asked him.

"They tend to not let me out much." He motioned to the agent behind him.

"But your blood heals people." She said.

"It can heal a lot of people, but they don't trust me here." He revealed.

Sanchez cleared his throat even louder and the agent nearby grabbed Adam's arm in a warning gesture. Adam looked at the hand on his arm, then back to Eve. His eyes said, "See?"

Eve turned her eyes to Sanchez, convinced she was now hooked up to some sort of mad man. If they didn't trust him, should she?

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

Sanchez looked up from his work briefly.

"You're sick. We're making something to make you better." He replied vaguely.

Eve stared at him for a few seconds, expecting something more. When he said nothing more, she turned back to Adam.

"So what's going on with you?"

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**Primatech Facility, Hartsdale, New York, 1993**

Linderman and Arthur Petrelli walked down the halls of Primatech, a vial in Linderman's hand.

"Was leaving her with Adam such a good idea?" Arthur asked.

"They needed to be introduced at some point, and we can easily erase any . . . unwanted conversations from her mind." Linderman reasoned.

He nodded to the Haitian, who had been idly standing by, and he began to walk behind the two older men. Arthur smirked.

"Think about it, she will be perfect. We are creating perfection right now. She will never die, and one day she may rule the world, spreading our message." He said.

"Provided we can keep her behavior in check." Linderman said.

"We WILL keep her behavior in check." Arthur emphasized.

They arrived at Lab Room B and Linderman motioned the Haitian inside. He approached Eve, laying his hand on her head, as Adam was led out. He and the two founders exchanged a look.


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside of the Primatech Facility, Hartsdale, New York, 1994**

Eve had been trained to perfection. She was the best fighter they had and she had absolute control over all eight of her abilities. She remembered none of the harsh tests and training she went through, and was completely loyal to the Primatech Company. She had been brainwashed completely, and questioned nothing. She was convinced this was her life and she was happy. Linderman had finally authorized her migration into society. Now she stood right outside of Primatech, a car waiting for her and Elle next to her, begging her to stay.

"I just don't understand why you get to leave!" The eleven-year-old said.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be back. I couldn't stand to leave you here all by yourself." Eve replied. She clenched the strap of her bag tighter. "I just can't wait to actually be part of dinners and parties. All part of the lifestyle of the daughter of Daniel Linderman."

"And you'll never get there if you keep stalling." Linderman approached Eve from behind, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Give me your bag and I'll have it packed. We'll arrive in New York City soon enough and then we'll get your dressed for your birthday party tonight."

Eve smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anything for my darling princess." He kissed her forehead and left her side to give her bag to the driver.

Elle suddenly hugged Eve around the waist.

"Don't leave. You can have your birthday party here." She begged.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be back in a month at the most." Eve detached Elle from her and bent down to her level. "Now don't get into trouble."

Eve hugged Elle before getting in the car. The driver closed the door behind her and got behind the wheel. They drove away, leaving Elle alone for a short while until her father collected her.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**Petrelli Mansion, New York, New York, 1994**

Linderman and Eve arrived at the house of the Petrelli's, where they'd be staying for the night. In the morning they would be going to Las Vegas and the Corinthian Casino, Linderman's own casino. There Eve would learn more about the casino business and make herself more publicly known.

Arthur Petrelli answered the door.

"Nice to see you make it here okay." He said, eyes shifting between the two on his doorstep.

"Well it wasn't a far drive. The traffic was terrible though. Come inside, Eve. Come and meet Mrs. Petrelli, Nathan, and Peter. Don't be shy." Linderman said, beckoning her.

Eve stepped through the threshold of the house and faced the Petrelli family. The two Petrelli sons were a bit far in age, Peter looked like a teen while Nathan looked to be nearing his 30's. Peter gave her a warm smile, while Nathan merely lifted one corner of his mouth. Angela Petrelli stood next to her sons, a genuinely happy smile on her face.

"This is my wife, Angela, and my two sons, Nathan and Peter." Arthur gestured to each. Angela walked closer to Eve, grabbing her hands.

"I've always wanted a daughter. I'm sure your father won't mind if I take you for some girl time every once in a while." Angela stole a glance at Linderman. "Soon you'll be calling me 'Mom'."

Eve smiled back at her. A mother. She didn't have a mother. It would be nice to finally have one. Angela would be the mother she never had and Eve would be the daughter she always wanted.

"Now let's get your things into your room. Then we can prepare you for tonight. Your 18th birthday! How exciting!" Angela said. She began pulling Eve to one of the guest rooms.

"Well she seems nice." Peter commented.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering why we haven't met her before. Linderman's Dad's best friend and we hear nothing of a daughter?" Nathan whispered so just Peter could hear.

"Stop being so cynical. I'm sure nothing's going on, and if something is, I'm sure she's innocent. She doesn't seem like to be like how you say her father is." Peter was unfazed by Nathan's comments. He hoped Eve would visit more often. Maybe the three of them would become close friends.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**Petrelli Mansion, New York, New York, 1994**

_Four hours later_

Eve walked gracefully between the other people at the party. She knew hardly anyone here, but attempted to talk to everyone. Her father told her to make a positive impression, she would be the face of the casino one day. She drifted between another investor of her father's and came out of the crowd. Peter was lingering by the wall, a nonalcoholic drink in hand. She smiled at him.

"Exciting, isn't it?" She asked. She had secretly been hoping that she could befriend the Petrelli brothers. Normal friends would be good for her. Not that Elle wasn't normal, she just was never allowed to leave the facility. Eve needed to be a more normal member of society with normal friends.

"Yeah. They get a bit boring after a while, but they're always a treat." Peter responded, smiling back at her.

Eve opened her mouth to say something else when she was interrupted by tapping on glass. Her father was standing on the staircase that overlooked the room, glass in hand.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to wish my daughter a Happy Birthday. Where are you, Eve?" He scanned the crowd, finding her quickly. "Ah! There you are! Come here! Come stand next to me! You're the girl of the hour! Or should I say woman?"

Eve pressed through the crowd, eagerly making her way to her father. Soon she was standing next to him, a big smile on her face. He put his arm around her.

"To Eve! Happy Birthday and may she maintain my casinos well after I'm dead and gone!" Linderman raised his glass in a toast.

The other guests did the same, saying words of agreement. They clinked their glasses and drank. Eve giggled with pure excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Primatech Facility, Hartsdale, New York, 1996**

Eve stepped out of the limo, eager to walk back into the same facility that she had such fond memories of. She pulled her sunglasses up from her eyes and into her hair, stepping determinedly into the facility. She walked into her father's office and stood straight in front of his desk.

"I'm ready for my first assignment, Daddy. I've been the best in society and made lots of friends. I've learned the ins and outs that come with maintaining your casinos and now I'm ready to start helping with Primatech." Eve rattled off. Her tight pencil skirt and white blouse spoke of her professional goals.

"I'm so happy you're excited, but your first assignment is going to be very easy. I just need you to sit and talk with this man." Linderman explained.

Eve's face fell.

"Talk? Like to get information out of him?"

"No, just talk. He can't hurt you, so don't worry. I just want you to branch out in the company. Make some friends in here too. Other than Elle." He seemed to put a bit of emphasis on Elle.

"So my first assignment is befriending a man?" Saying she was disappointed would be an understatement. "Daddy, I wanted to shoot things! Or use my powers!"

"And I want you to talk to him. His name is Adam Monroe and he has an interesting life. I'll lead you to his cell." Eve opened her mouth to protest. "And don't argue with me. I know what's best for you. You can go out on actual assignments after this one."

Linderman began to lead her down the halls.

"How long will this one take then?" She asked.

"As long as it takes you."

She pouted. "So what's the actual point of this assignment? Just talk to him until you say we've talked enough?"

"Precisely. Now wipe that pout off your face, it makes you uglier." Linderman stopped in front of a door. "Here's his cell. Good luck."

"Wait, cell-?" Linderman opened the door and pushed Eve inside before she could fully grasp what he had said.

The door closed behind her as she took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a gray shirt and pants sitting in a metal chair at a metal table. There was also a sink, toilet, and bed in the room. The man was studying Eve.

"So you're Eve then?" He asked.

"Yes. And I'm guessing you're Adam."

A smile broke over his face.

"Ha. Adam and Eve. I can guess Linderman's intentions already." His eyes slowly swept over her figure. "How much did they tell you?"

"Go into this room and talk to this guy until we say stop. By the way, his name is Adam Monroe." Eve mocked her father.

"So nothing then. I guess they expect me to fill you in." He smirked and stood up. "And it'll take a while." He whispered in her ear.

Eve shivered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cell 165, Primatech Facility, Hartsdale, New York, 1996**

"And you've had ten wives? So many though! I thought you would've learned that the lose of love hurts after the first hundred or so years." Eve mused.

Adam shook his head.

"Life without love is not living. I learned that the hard way." He stared at Eve. She had gotten used to his stares by now. It was as if he was judging her silently in his head, trying to decide if he should do something or not.

Adam was sitting on his bed now while Eve had taken the chair he had previously been sitting in. He raised his eyes to her face.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked suddenly.

Eve's face fell in confusion.

"Remember what?"

"Fainting and waking up connected to me by an IV." At Eve's blank stare, he continued. "Well you did. And Linderman had his Haitian friend erase your memory, but you can remember. You have my ability. You can regenerate those memories they made you lose. You just have to concentrate."

Eve gripped the back of the chair tightly and lifted herself up from the chair.

"I don't think-"

"Please. They've been lying to you, manipulating you. Just remember. 1993. 3 years ago. You fainted and woke up. They were pumping my blood into you to keep you stable. Remember." He urged.

Eve's eyes darted between him and the door. Would it even open if she needed it to? Could she escape him? Staring back into Adam's eyes and seeing the desperation there, she decided to try to remember. Her remembering seemed to matter a lot to him, for some reason. It wouldn't hurt, and maybe he would back off.

Eve closed her eyes and tried to remember this day. 1993. Fainting. Hooked up to him. With the flick of some internal switch, every memory ever erased came flooding back to her. She remembered the tests and Adam and how cruel Linderman really was. She opened her eyes, panting slightly from the fear now flowing through her veins.

"Oh god. He's a horrible man. He tested me. He did horrible tests to me. Oh god. I have to get out of here. I have to get out." Eve rushed to the door, but Adam grabbed her.

"Shh. No. Don't leave. Don't you see? You're in a perfect position to take them all down. They don't suspect a thing. I want revenge too. They put me in this prison for almost 30 years. I want to see them all dead." He held her to him as he spoke to her.

"H-how? How can we do this?" She stammered. She was uncomfortable with this entire situation.

"Do you know about the Shanti virus?"

Eve shook her head.

"Well, you see, it's this virus they're trying to hide-"

HHHHHHHHHHHH

"Daddy, I heard Eve was back." Now thirteen-year-old Elle said to her father with wide eyes. "Why haven't I seen her?"

"Linderman has her doing some important Company business."

"When can I see her? She said she'd be back in a month and it's been two years." The heartbreak in Elle's eyes shone.

"I'm sure she'll come find you whenever she's free." Bob Bishop said, putting his hand on Elle's head. "Now go run off. Daddy has something important he has to attend to."

Elle nodded and walked back down the familiar hallways of Primatech.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

With an understanding nod, Eve agreed. Adam smiled.

"I'm happy you understand. You know they deserve it, right?" He reassured.

"Yes. I know they do." Eve responded, half-apprehensive. There was still something about him that she didn't like, but he had promised her that Linderman and the others would pay for every horrible thing they'd done to her.

"Good." His thumb ran over her cheek. There was a moment of quiet between them before Adam brought her face to his.

Their lips meet in a soft kiss and they broke apart after a few seconds. Eve's lips curved up.

"I guess we're Adam and Eve." She breathed.

Adam smiled back.


End file.
